Free Me
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow is a Geboku/ servant an creature created by corrupt scientists and one day his "Mother" asks him to hold down a human that is being forcably changed into and evil angel, he does as asked and the boys change seems to have stopped. GrimmyxIchyaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Free Me: Prologue

Hey, I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I was born in this town Hueco Mondo, It's a dark place where anything can happen. This town is full of corrupt scientists that have been messing around with human and animal DNA for years. Creating several different creatures that they named Geboku or Akutenshi. I'm now one of these creatures, I'm a Geboku, a human that has attributes similar to animals, our name means 'Servants' because unlike the Akutenshi we still think like humans and therefore are used to do anything we are asked by the person we have deemed 'Mother' or 'Father'. The Akutenshi are completely different they were a mistake, as the people at the facility I'm in have called them. They eat humans and have no sense of self, they act just like a man eating monster, hence why their named Akutenshi meaning 'evil angel' though I don't understand the 'Angel' part of their name they are in all ways evil.

"Grimmjow?" The Person I have deemed 'Mother' called from her desk in front of a large window, that looked down on to a small white room where her "patient"; A boy of about fifteen lay thrashing about in his restraints. He had bright orange hair that I didn't find overly odd because my hair was blue and his pain filled, wide open eye's where a chocolate brown. He looked well built, his skin perfectly tanned but renewing the perfect skin on his arms where dark purple and black bruises around the inner part of his elbow.

"Yes" I replied huskily looking away from the site before me.

"I know how bad this looks to you, but I a sure you I am doing what I can to stop the Akutenshi drug, but I needed you to stop him from trashing so much so I can give him the drug that should stop it" My 'Mother' informed me in a truly saddened tone, as she watched the boy continue the trash.

"What will happen if it doesn't work, will he still become a Akutenshi? Will I have to kill him?" I inquired looking back at the boy with slightly saddened eyes, I hated seeing people go through that sort of pain because I to had gone through a similar type of pain, during the time when I changed into a Geboku.

"That is still possible" She replied staring down at the needle in her hand that was probably the drug she was going to use.

"Alright" I stated before walking out the steel lab door and down the small set of stairs that led to the entrance of the room the boy was in with my 'Mother' right behind me.

I opened the door right as the boy screamed out in agony causing me to flinch back before walking over to him not bothering to try and comfort him trying so would be useless. So I just pushed on the boys chest to hold most of him down and placed the other on his arm where the bruises, leaving enough room between my restraining fingers so that 'Mother' could insert the needle and administer the drug.

Once she had administered the drug the boy underneath my hold went still. "Is he-AGH!" I screamed as I was thrown across the small pace and into the wall with bone crushing force luckily for my still not enough force to break my reinforced bones.

"Grimmjow!" I heard 'Mother' scream before something heavy landed on my chest and I felt warm breathe on my face causing me to look up into the eyes of what was holding my down witch was most likely the boy. My assumption was proved to be right when my cyan eyes met the chocolate brown of the boy that was once on the table. "Grimmjow kill him" My 'Mother ordered in panic but something stopped me from doing so and it wasn't the boy above me it was something else. "Grimmjow kill him now!" She screamed begging me to do as she asked but I couldn't something was telling me to help this boy.

"It's ok, calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I comforted, not moving at all.

"No more pain?" He questioned voice full of fear and dread. _'He is acting the same way I did when I was first changed, I was like this four a few days scared and confused'_

"No more pain" I repeated, still unmoving.

"No kill Ichigo?" _'That must be his name, strawberry hun?' _

"No kill Ichigo" I assured him.

"I get off and you no hurt and no kill Ichigo?"

"Right" I assured him and he slowly moved from on top of my and took three steps back, his eyes never leaving me. "I'm going to get up now ok?" I questioned knowing when I was like this I had to know what the person was doing or it would scare me. He nodded and I did as I said nothing more other than looking over to my 'Mother' who had calmed down since Ichigo had backed off and seemed relatively calm.

"Grimmjow bring him to your room" 'Mother' ordered causing Ichigo to flinch and glance quickly at her than back to me.

"Ichigo, I need you to follow me ok?" I question calmly and waited for a response.

"Ok" He replied in the same tone as before and I walked slowly out of the room and down the hall that lead to my room but suddenly something flashed by and Ichigo was gone.

"Shit, fucking, damn it!" I screamed. _'If I was right than that fucker Yamamoto just had that fucking Raven Byakuya take 'Mother's' patient, fuck! I can't do anything about it fuck! Ichigo' _

_**GrimmXD: Hey guys well hoped you liked that Prologue type thing and I know it was pretty short but it will get longer promise. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND OR DIDN'T LIKE SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY BETTER! :3 Oh and there will be other creatures in this story but they will be created later so Grimmy doesn't know about them, just a heads up and if you have any ideas for creatures tell me and you might get luckily and I'll include them in this story….. hehe :3 *Kitty waves bye***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimmjow's point of view**

"Grimmjow, I spoke with Yamamoto he said that he just wanted to run some tests on him to make sure the drug I used to stop his transformation worked." My 'Mother' informed me. I had been sitting in my room ever since I had told her what happened to Ichigo. After that she had told me she would speak with Yamamoto about it and that's were she had just returned from now.

"How long will that bastard keep him?" I questioned angrily, Yamamoto had been the one to bring me to this fucking place and I hated him for it.

"He said at least a month but he did say you could _see_ him" She replied her kind blue eyes filled with something even I couldn't figure out.

"I can see him when?" I asked excitedly jumping up from me bed.

'_What? Why am I so exited? I don't even now the kid yet I feel drown to him. It's weird' _

"Any time you like. He said if you wish to see him that you can go to room one." She replied with a small smile at my excitement.

"I'll be back!" I hollered as a dashed out the door to go see Ichigo.

**Grimmjow's 'Mother's' point of view**

"That boy has grown so much since we first net when he was first brought to this god forsaken place" I thought aloud thinking back to when I first met him.

_**Flash Back**_

_A small five year old child with bright blue hair and cyan eye's was dragged into a white room with nothing but a small bed on the far wall and a toilet in the left corner. _

"_What are you doing? Why did you take me here? I need to find my mom and dad!" The boy screamed in fright running to the door as it closed, banging his tiny fists against the reinforced steal of the containment room's door._

"_Yamamoto what is the meaning of this? Why did you bring this child here? You can't be thinking of turning him. You…..you are, aren't you. You bastard you can't do that to such a young boy. You're taking his whole life from him!" A woman of average height with light brown hair and bright blue eye's raged at her superior as she looked through the one way mirror at the now crying child who would so have his human life ripped from his grasp because her boss thought he would make a good test subject. _

"_His DNA is perfectly compatible with that of a panther. He will be the panther Geboku. You will be in charge of taking care of him until his transformation is complete-"_

"_You already gave him the drug" She exclaimed in shock; it might take a few weeks for it to take affect and for his transformation to begin but that didn't change the fact that this act was wrong. _

"_Yes" Was the only response she got before she was handed a card key from the old heartless man before her; She knew he hadn't always been like this but something had happened that made him change from the caring man he once was to the man he is now. "Now go and do as I have asked Siyo" He ordered the brunette before exiting watch room one that looked over room two._

_The brunette slowly walked down the small set of stairs and to the steel door of room two where the boy was being held with a look of true sadness on her face, she did not want to have anything to do with this but she had no choice. She swiped her card key through it slot before opening the heavy door and walking into the pure white room. _

"_Wh-who are you? Are you going to do what that man did too?" The boy stuttered backing away from the brunette standing before him in a white lab coat as tears continued to run down his face. _

"_No, I'm not going to do what that man did to you, I'm here to take care of you, make sure you eat and are comfortable. My name is Siyo" She replied calmly to the boys questions, closes the door quietly behind her. "What's your name" She continued, taking a carful step towards the boy who tense causing her to stop. _

"_It's Grimmjow" The boy replied as the flow of tears started to decrease. _

"_Is there something you would like to eat, Grimmjow?" Siyo asked crouching down so she was on his level._

"_No. I want to go home. I want to see my mom and dad." Grimmjow said shakily his cyan pools filled with fear and sorrow. _

"_I'm sorry Grimmjow but I can't grant you those wishes" She replied her eyes filling with tears of her own. This was wrong it wasn't right to do this to such a young child, to anyone but still there was nothing she could to other than comfort and take care of the poor unfortunate boy in front of her. So that it what she did. _

_**End of flash back**_

**Grimmjow's point of view**

'_Is not a containment room it's a watch room' _ I thought as I walked into room one witch I had never been in before and therefore had no idea what kind of room it was until I walked in and saw a coffee machine and a few wooden chairs lined up in front of a large one way mirror that stretched all along one wall of the room.

I walked over to the window to see Ichigo curled into a tight ball on the small bed against the far wall of the small room below. The room was all white with only a bed and a small toilet across from it. It looked the same as all the other Containment rooms back there was one big difference, There were claw marks all over the reinforced steel door of the room.

'_Those are from….me…. this was the room I was in when I first came here, the room I had to suffer through all that pain in' _

_**Flash back**_

"_Siyo it hurts!' Grimmjow screamed into Siyo's chest as pain racked through his entire body causing him to trash in her caring hold. They had grow close over the past few weeks she had been caring for him and now he needed her most. _

"_I know Grimmjow I know it hurts but you have to hold on okay. It's will stop soon." She whispered into the poor child's ear, her voice filled with sorrow as tears streamed down her face. _

_After that all was silent aside from Grimmjow's screams of agony as wave after wave of pain hit him as his body started to change. He's bones strengthen, his canines lengthening, his senses heightening, his ears moving to his head and changing into that of a Panther's ears, His tail bone lengthening and transforming into a panther's powerful tail. _

_After hours of pain, it finally sub sided leaving the poor boy scared and confused. As the figure that was still holding him tight moved he leapt from it hold and rammed himself into the door trying to find a way out. He felt trapped and venerable and he wanted out __**now**__. "Grimmjow, it's okay no one's going to hurt you, you're safe" A worried voice sounded throughout the room but still the boy wanted out. He started to claw at the steel door with his new strength and feline claws only to have genital hands rap around his waist and hold him close. This caused the boy to freeze and take in this persons sent. _

"_Mother" He said simply stopping his actions and purring slightly, cuddling closer and into the woman's warm embrace all the memories of what had happened to him before coming back. _

_**End of flash back**_

Suddenly someone entered the room below causing me to growl and hiss when a old man with a long white beard and squinted eyes came into view from the other side of the glass. He said something then grabbed Ichigo roughly by the arm causing Ichigo to growl and punch the bastard in the face before bolting it out the still open door. "Shit" I cursed bolting out of the room and into the hall tackling Ichigo before he could make it down the hall.

"Grimmjow…..Thank you. Now give he to me please" The bastard ordered.

"No" I growled out glaring at him. "You have done enough and what the fuck do you think you are doing grabbing him like that. He is scared and confused he doesn't know what's going on and you fucking **grab **him. What the fuck do you want him for anyway? He is 'Mother's' patient not yours" I continued to growl at him, getting to my feet holding Ichigo close to my chest which caused him to still but then cuddle closer.

"You did the same thing and look at you now" He stated.

"No, I did weirs and I wish to rip you a part the only thing stopping me from doing that is 'mother'" I hissed out before starting to walk away.

"Byakuya" The bastard stated and the fucking raven appeared out of nowhere. "I asked you once I will not ask again give him to me Grimmjow"

"No, but I'll make you a deal, if I beat raven here, I can keep Ichigo here and if he wins a hand Ichigo over to you end of story." I offered with a smirk.

"You have yourself a deal Grimmjow but I don't only get Ichigo I get you as well"

"Fine" I replied. "Ichigo sit here and don't move until I tell you to ok" I asked calmly he nodded and sat. "Bring it on Raven!" I hollered charging at the black haired Raven Geboku before me he moved his black wings to block what he thought was a punch only to have me duck under them and tackle him to the floor.

"If you think this will stop me you are sadly mistaken Grimmjow" The raven below me stated.

"Tch, think what you want but you're out" I grunted raising me hand in the same way a Panther would to finish off its pray. I it back down on to his temple causing him to curse before going unconscious. "What you thought I was going to fool around way I got something important at stake, HA, guess you were wrong hun" I laughed standing up and smirking at the now glaring old man before me. "He has trouble fighting in small spaces like these halls I don't should have thought of that and maybe than he could have moved out of the way" I informed him before walking over to Ichigo.

"You"

"Won and now you get to stay with me, so come on get up and follow me" I stated before walking down the hall, Ichigo jumping up and following me.

_**GrimmXD: Well there you guys go the second chapter hope you like. I NEED review so PLEASE review or I'll die!**_


End file.
